This invention relates to a device for making a plurality of electrical connections between an electrical cable and an electrical terminal block and in the telephone industry, such devices are typically referred to as tap shoes. One such tap shoe and its use is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,739, issued Dec. 5, 1978. In this prior art device, after the shoe is engaged with the terminal block making the plurality of electrical connections, a plate is pivoted at each end of the shoe for interengaging the terminal block or frame which carries the terminal block to lock the shoe in position. This type of shoe installation and locking is not suitable for all situations and it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tap shoe having a locking configuration which eliminates pivoting and projecting plates and the like.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.